Deadpool vs dan
deadpool vs dan what strong and rude character will win this battle to the death? who will win will be the rude who always has his revenge or deadpool the anti-hero that if human parts regenerate hi i am wiz and he is boomstick and our job is to analyze his weapons and give them a fight sactifastorias so enjoy the battle to the death DEADPOOL Wade Winston Wilson, better known as Deadpool (adapted as Slaughter in some Spanish-speaking translations), 1 is a fictional, mercenary, supervillain and anti-hero character, who appears in the comics published by Marvel Comics. Created by the artist Rob Liefeld and the writer Fabian Nicieza. Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants (vol.1) # 98 (1991). As a mentally unstable and disfigured mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as Villain in the New Mutants comic, and later in X-Force editions. Since then, the character has starred in several series in progress, and shares titles with other characters, such as Cable (comics). Known as the "Mercenary Bocazas" ("Merc with a Mouth" in English; "Mercenario Bocón" in Latin America), he is famous for his communicative nature and for his tendency to break the Fourth Wall, a resource used by writers for an effect humorous. Your biggest enemy is Taskmaster. In February 2016, an adaptation to the movies was premiered by Fox.2 Tim Miller was in charge of directing it, while Ryan Reynolds gave life to the character DAN Dan is a short-tempered man with a mission to exact revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. While expressing a very shallow and abrasive demeanor, in reality, he is simply too overwhelmed with stress, becoming overly-sensitive to everyday pet peeves. Whether due his poor living standards expounded by no job or by a horrible and terrifying childhood, he has been noted as decidedly unable to overcome this compounded stress. In stark contrast to how a normal, comfortably living person might deal with things, he instead takes matters to into his own hands, once he decides he can't restrain his anger any more, and sets out to undergo whatever methods necessary to stop the cause of this tripled agitation (upon him or, occasionally, the whole of the society) through his "revenge missions". Dan takes things he considers low standard (such as Ninja Dave, anything on Dan's list, normal misbehaved children, Chris, etc.) impersonally, while taking higher instigation's (such as balloon cultists, demon bosses, abusive summer camp directors, extorting-thuggish children, wolf-men, etc.) very personally. He believes the entire world is out to get him, which is true most of the time. He will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it. He can appear to be selfish and seem that he doesn't care what happens to others, though he's also known to hide his true feelings and is reluctant to admit them. (Burgerphile, the Animal Shelter, Parents, The Family Thanksgiving, and The Family Cruise.). He also has poor communication skills towards other people in soft moments, so he sometimes has trouble with admitting his true feelings and comfort (The Catburglar, The Animal Shelter) yet is able to properly show his love to animals and pets, such as his cat Mr. Mumbles. VERY WELL THE COMBATANTS ARE READY FOR THE BATTLE TO DEATH PRE-FIGHT A DAY DAN WENT TO THE PET STORE BUT WHEN I CAME I SAW THAT DEADPOOL HAD THE LAST PUPPY THAT HE WANTED TO GET HAPPENED AND HIT DEADPOOL THEY WERE POSTED TO COMBAT FIGHT DEADPOOL SHOOTED HIM BUT SHE CAME THROUGH AVOIDING THE SHOT ATTOCES THIS JUMP TOWARDS DEADPOOL BUT WITH HIS SWORDS DEADPOOL HID HIM BUT HAD CAUGHT HIM IN A GAS PUMP DEADPOOL LAUNCHES A SWORD BUT THIS GOES TO HEAVEN THE SMOKE PUMP ENDS DEADPOOL LAUNCHES A POMEGRANATE TOWARDS DAN THIS EXPLOITS HIM IN THE FACE TO DAN DAN HITS THE DEADPOOL EGGS AND THIS FALLS TO DAN LE MOCHA FLOOR THE BRAZIL TO DEADPOOL BUT IT WILL REGENERATE BUT THE SWORD FALLS INTO THE HEAD TO DAN K.O AND THE WINNER IS DEADPOOL Category:What-If? Death Battles